Game Changer
by bronzegold
Summary: What if instead of just Mia and Emma getting stuck in the game the whole gang was. Main ships include Jandi (Jax and Andi), Demma (Daniel and Emma), Miego (Diego and Maddie) or Miago (Diego and Mia). There's a better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I deleted the first version of this because it was in really long paragraphs.** This story is going to start in the episode where they're about to turn Philip human, but the whole gang (Emma, Andi, Daniel, Jax, Diego, Mia, Maddie, Sophie, and Katie) get sucked into the game. Emma, Maddie, and Jax's powers aren't working. Mia and Diego's power are working but not at full strength. They going to have to escape hundreds of zombies and learn to work with each other to escape and get back home. They will learn more about one another along the way. I don't own Every Witch Way but, I do own this story.

Story:

Andi's POV

The last thing I remember was that Emma had the Crystal de Caballero in her hands about to cast the spell when Diego, Mia, Maddie, and the Panthers burst into the room. Mia yelled "Give back my crystal!" as soon as she saw it in Emma's hands.

"No, we need it to turn Philip human!" Emma replied in an urgent tone.

"That's what you took it for, do know what could happen if you do that?" Mia questioned in the same urgent tone.

"Relax it's not like I'm sending us into the game." Emma said jokingly.

Then there was a blinding flash of light. Next thing I know I hit the ground hard. As I started to get up I notice the wooden floor of Daniel's garage had disappeared and there was dirt ground in its place. I saw Jax a foot away from me getting up too. I looked around at my surroundings; it looked like we were in an abandoned train station. Something about this place was familiar but I couldn't figure it out. "Jax, where are we?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." He said looking around as well. I tried to look more closely to see anything that might tell us our location. I turned the other way to see a group of figures walking towards us. I tried to get a better look at them, my eyes widened in shock after I realized what they were. "Jax." I said with a hint of worry in my voice.

"Yeah?" he answered still looking the other way.

"I know where we are." I said with worry still in my voice.

"Where?" He said as he finally turned around.

His eyes grew wide at the sight before him, a group of flesh eating, decaying skinned, zombies were slowing gaining speed towards us. "Run!" Jax screamed before we both started to run as fast as we could in the other direction.

We were ahead of them but only by a few yards and they were catching up. I saw a train car up ahead and it looked empty. "Over there." I said to Jax who was running beside me.

He nodded in response and we ran in the direction of the train car. We jumped up the stairs and pounded inside. Jax slammed the door shut and put a chair against it from a desk near the window. "Why didn't you cast a spell?" I asked Jax.

"My powers are weak from when I was around the crystal." He answered.

"How are we in the game!" he said starting to freak out a little as he did.

"The crystal when Emma said 'I'm sending us into the game.' it thought she was casting a spell, like when she turned invisible." I answered after thinking about it a little.

"This is my fault," I started as I began rethinking the whole thing. "I wanted to turn Philip human," I started pacing up and down the train car.

"I'm the one that made Emma try to do the spell, I'm the reason were here, I'm the-"I looked up and saw Jax looking at me, his hands on my shoulders stopping me from pacing.

"It isn't your fault Andi." He said in a calm voice. "You didn't do anything wrong. You only tried to save someone you love, anyone would have done the same." He said.

Wait, what? Was this really Jax the bad boy wizard. I'd never seen him like this before, he actually sounded like he cared. Was this the Jax, Emma was always talking. I snapped out my thoughts as he continued. "Now we need to focus on the problem in front of us, we don't have time to worry. What do you think we should do?" he said as he gently let go of my shoulders.

I took a deep breathe before answering. "First of all thanks I needed that. Second were going be in the game awhile to see if your powers come back. I don't think we can say in here though." I said looking out the window. "The structure of this car's already weak from rust. We're tough but we're no match to a bunch of flesh eating zombies, especially unarmed. We're going to have to run for it, we'd better take anything useful from in here. I doubt there's a camping store near here to get us what we need." I said.

I saw Jax look shocked but he quickly recovered from it. "Good plan, we'd better hurry though they're closing in." He answered before grabbing a camo green shoulder backpack and starting to search for useful items to fill it with. I did the same grabbing a grey messenger bag. Once we'd taken everything we thought to be useful we looked out the window together to see the group of zombies that were chasing us a foot away from the steps of the train car.

"What now?" Jax said worried. I looked around the car and saw the ladder leading to the hatch in the ceiling. I walked over to it. Jax, apparently getting the message said "You first."

I climbed up the metal ladder and pushed the hatch open. I climbed out quickly then looked down to make sure Jax was coming. As soon as he climbed out we heard the rusted metal door bursting open and the wooden chair breaking. Without looking back Jax got to his feet and we started sprinting along the top of the train. We heard more footsteps behind us as we jumped to the next car. We stopped dead in our track as we saw another hatch opened a few feet away, revealing the head of a zombie. As more started to surface Jax said "How are zombies this fast?"

Looking around I saw on the right side the rest of the train yard with more zombies and on the left side what looked like the edge of a forest. "We're going to have to jump and then run into the forest." I said looking over the edge of the left side leading to the forest.

"Ok, on 3." Jax replied as we got ready to jump. "1," we started "2….3!" we said as we jumped of the off the side together. Our feet hit the ground and we thundered into the forest. Leaving the zombies yards behind as we disappeared into the green of the forest.

Mia's POV

After the flash of light from the crystal I hit dirt/sand ground hard. Wait where was the floor? I notice my crystal with in arms reach. I grab it and start to get up. I see Diego already off the ground "Mia where are we?" he asked.

"How should I know?" I replied a little rudely, but I was still angry with Emma for taking my crystal. I looked around taking in the desert landscape we were in.

"Proxy why am I on the ground and where are we!" I heard Maddie yell. I looked around and saw Maddie on the ground with the Panthers standing around her.

"Great, your here too." I said in the same rude tone as before, while Diego helped Maddie up.

"How did we get here?" Katie asked.

"It's probably because of that crystal!" Maddie replied angry.

"No way, maybe one of you _witches_ cast some spell!" I countered.

"Admit it that crystals the-"Maddie started but was cut off by Diego stepping in between us and saying. "Stop arguing guys! It's no one's fault we're here, I'm sure it was just an accident. Now we have to figure out where we are."

Then Sophie broke in by saying "Why don't we ask them?" "Who?" asked Katie. Sophie pointed toward what looked like a group of people form far.

"They look sort of like… oh no!" Diego said which was reasonable consider that the crowd was made up of zombies.

"Zombies! Diego what's going on?" Maddie shrieked with fright.

"We're in the game." Said Diego worried.

"How?" Katie asked worried too.

"There's no time to think about that now, run!" I yelled.

"I can't run in my pumps." Maddie said urgently. Why can't she just take them off to I don't know, RUN FOR HER LIFE, I thought.

"I'll carry you on my back." Said Diego before Maddie got on his back and we started running as the zombies approached. I can't believe Diego would actually carry her in this situation when she could still run. That's kind of sweet, but also kind of stupid I thought. I snapped out of my thoughts when I tripped on something causing me to fall, luckily not too hard. I fell on what sounded like metal. I looked down and saw the outline of some letters in the dirt. As I began dust off the words Diego turned around and saw me on the ground.

"Mia what happened?" he said jogging over to make sure I was okay, just as I brushed off the last of the dust. Zombie Shelter it said clearly in red writing.

"I found a place to hide." I say to Diego standing near me.

"What, really? Here let me help you open it." He said as he put Maddie down. Together we found the handle and pulled the heavy metal cover off.

"I'll go first to make sure it's safe." Diego said. After I nodded in response he jumped down the opening. I looked down and saw him light his Kanay markings but the glow was weaker than usual.

"It's safe, you can come down now." He said after a quick search. He stood at the bottom waiting for us to drop down.

"You guys go first." I said to the 3 Panthers. They nodded before Maddie dropped down first. Then Katie, then Sophie dropped down saying "Whee!"

I then grabbed the handle and dropped down closing the top. As the sunlight disappeared I let go of the handle and fell next Diego. There was no light in the room so it was pitch black. After we heard the footsteps of the zombies past above, I lit a fireball to see where we were. "Good idea." said Diego.

I tried to make it brighter but for some reason I couldn't and I was getting dizzy trying. I stopped trying and looked around I saw a light switch across the room I walked over to it and switched it on, a single light bulb hanging from a wire in the middle of the room flickered on. It cast enough light for us to see the whole room. The walls were made of metal and painted a metallic golden color, the room itself looked sort like a library there was a desk covered with maps and writing materials. Shelves of books stood along the walls and some bags stood against the them. A door that looked like it should be in a submarine closed off the room from whatever was behind it. "Maddie can you Teletransport us out of here?" Katie asked.

"I can't I'm weak from the crystal." replied from Maddie.

"Normally I wouldn't d o this but, considering we're in a zombie infested video game I'll put the crystal away so you can recharge your powers." I said truthfully.

"Really? Thanks." said Maddie.

"This still doesn't mean I trust you." I added quickly.

Before Maddie could make a comeback Katie said. "What if your powers don't come back? Diego your markings usually glow brighter and so do your fireballs Mia. What if there's something up with your powers."

"We'll worry about that later right now we should rest here until Maddie's powers recharge." said Diego. With that we all started looking for something to do. I found a tin can to put the crystal in and started looking around the room a little before finally getting bored. We all agreed it would be a good idea to get some sleep after a few hours. We found some blankets and lay down on the floor arm's length away from each other. Maddie and Katie complained about that for a while until Diego finally convinced them that they weren't going to get a mattress and comforter. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep after lying down.

Emma's POV

"Emma, are you ok?" I heard Daniel say.

"Yeah." I answer as he helped me up. Then I realized we weren't in Daniels house anymore, it looked like we were on a mountain trail.

"Dani, where are we?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." he replied. I started to look around more carefully; we were defiantly on a mountain trail really high above the ground. The trail seemed to wind around the mountain leading to the top.

After taking in the scenery I said "Grab my hand I'll try and send us back." I said holding out my hand. Daniel grabbed it as I prepared to say my spell "We don't want to be alone, so send us back home." I said trying to sound confident while doing my signature spell casting motion.

Nothing happened. "Huh? Nothing happened but, huh?" I said confused.

"Maybe your weak form that crystal." Daniel said.

"Maybe, but even if it is the crystal I should still be able to do some magic." I said.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out we always do." Daniel replied confidently. I nodded, smiling a little at his comment. "Umm, is it just me or can you hear that grunting noise too?" Daniel asked.

Now that he mentioned it, I did hear it. "Yeah I hear it too; it sounds like its coming from up the trail." I said. We looked up the trial as the noise started to get louder. We heard footstep approaching us. Then around the bend of the trail came a mob of zombies. I thought I must be dreaming but the fact that my grip on Daniel's hand tightened to the point that it hurt proved I wasn't.

"Come on!" Daniel said as he pulled me down the trail as the zombies started to move faster. Trying not to slip we ran down the mountain as fast as we could. We finally reached a part where the land evened out. We still didn't stop running though; the mob had more speed on the leveled ground. Suddenly Daniel stopped in his tracks; I turned around see what was wrong.

"Emma," he said "I think we can escape this way." I looked at where he was standing and saw an entrance to a cave right next him.

"Good catch Daniel." I said before running back to him. I grabbed his hand before we plunged into the darkness of the cave together. The groans of the zombies echoed off the wall of the deep cave. We journey through the cave trying to lose the zombies but, they kept following us. We finally ducked behind a huge stalagmite managing to have them go the other way.

"Dani what do we do? They'll find us soon." I said really worried.

"Don't worry Emma, we'll figure something out." He said as he put his hand on the ground. Then something happened, the stalagmite moved to the side and there was a hole in the ground where it stood. There was a staircase leading down it somewhere.

"Do you think we should go down it?" Daniel questioned.

"I don't know, it might be dangerous." As I said this the footsteps of the zombies could be heard coming near us from the tunnel. "We know that's actually dangerous though, so let hope that this isn't." I said kind of worried.

"Ok. You go first; I'm not letting them get you." Daniel replied. I nodded and climbed down the spiraling staircase carefully. Daniel followed down and the stalagmite moved back into its place covering the entrance above our heads. After about a hundred steps down I saw a room at the bottom of the stairs with sunlight shining in it. When we reached the bottom I got a clear view of the room. It still looked like a cave but it was furnished. There was a desk with a few papers on it, a shelf of weird instruments that looked like they belonged on a ship. A bunk bed stood in the corner. The sunlight seemed to be coming from holes in the rock wall. I walked over to one and stood on my toes to look through it. From what I could see it looked we were on an island. There was a forest beneath us and a beach farther on with some cliffs near it. "Daniel do you think we're in the game?" I said.

"Maybe." Daniel replied.

"Oh, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry Daniel, because of me we're stuck in a video game." I said stressing out.

"Emma don't worry, it was an accident. We'll be ok. " He said trying to sound comforting. "You should rest, it'll help you gain back your strength."

Now that we stopped running I really was tried and kind of dizzy. Daniel was right we needed to find a solution to our problem. "Okay, it might help me get my powers back." I said.

"I'll try and figure out where we are, I haven't played any part of the game that looked like this." He replied before he started looking through the maps on the . I climbed up to the top of the bunk and found a pillow. I closed my eyes hoping my powers would be back when I woke up.

Jax's POV

After running until my legs felt like falling off, we finally stopped for a break. "How long have we been running?" I said panting.

"I don't know, but the sun's setting so pretty long." Andi replied trying to catch her breath. "We can't keep running we'll faint from exhaustion, and zombies are stronger at night." She said.

"Yeah but what are we supposed to do? Climb up a tree." I answered.

Then she looked up and smiled. "What?" I asked.

"You just gave me an idea." She said as she started walking over to a tree.

"What?" I asked still not getting what her idea was.

"Just start climbing." She replied as she started to climb. I did the same and soon I reached the top. As sat down next to Andi I could feel my legs start to go numb. Soon we heard the rustle of leaves below. We saw the crowd of zombies appear right below the tree. They started looking around for us but after a while they gave up and retreated back way they came. Then after they left, without warning me and Andi collapsed.

"I say we stay here until we can feel our legs again." I said.

"Agreed." She replied. So with that we propped ourselves on some branches and tried to fall asleep. I caught once small glimpse of the stars through the tree branches just before I fell asleep exhausted and hoping this was bad dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi I didn't introduce myself before but that's because I really wanted you to focus on the story and I forgot. I'm bronzegold nice to meet you. So first of I just want to thank every one who read, reviewed, followed, and Favorited this story. This is my first ever story and the feedback was amazing. That you all so much. I finally updated I'll explain why it took me so long. So I know how the stories going to go but at the same time I don't know. If you understand what I meant thank you and if you don't I don't blame you if someone said that to me I wouldn't understand that ether. My brain is also on vacation mode and I kept getting distracted by YouTube. So I'm just going to be quiet and let you read the story. Sorry if it's kind of boring I'll try add some more stuff as I go along. Plus I'm not prefect so I hope you can ignore and spelling and grammar errors.**

Andi's POV

I woke up with the sunlight shining in my eyes. At first I didn't know where I was and I almost fell out of the tree before I remembered. I saw Jax still sleeping on the other side of the tree. I hope his powers came back. I decided I should to wake him up or he'd sleep through the whole day. "Jax." I said shaking his shoulder trying to wake him up. Nothing.

"Jax." I said a little louder this time but he still barely moved.

This was getting annoying now "Jax!" I said really loud. The only response he gave in return was a small snore. How does he get up in the morning? I wondered as I tried to figure out a way to snap him out of his deep sleep. Suddenly I got an idea; I quickly looked around to see if there were any zombies still searching for us.

Then I screamed "Bird!" at the top of my lungs.

"Aaahhhhh!" he screamed bolting up. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing uncontrollably and couldn't stop.

"Ha ha, very funny, now where is it?" Jax said looking around franticly for an invisible bird.

"There isn't one; I just needed to wake you up." I said after I calmed down a bit.

"By using my phobia against me." He replied.

"Well you didn't wake up any other way." I fired back.

"So it wasn't a dream." Jax said after taking in our surroundings.

"Nope." I replied plainly. "Are your powers back?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Here, I'll try and send us back." He said as he grabbed my hand and began his spell casting motion.

"This isn't where we want to be so send us back to Miami." He said but nothing happened. "What, that was supposed to work I don't know what happened." Jax said confused as he tried casting another spell.

"Oh, no," I said as I slapped my hand to my forehead. "The cheat code blocker." I finished.

"The what?" Jax asked still confused.

"The cheat code blocker. This game has one it must think your powers are a cheat code so it's blocking them." I answered.

"What, then how are you going to get out of here?!" he said freaking out.

"Come on." I said climbing higher up the tree. As I got to the top of the tree I could see we were on an island. A beach was ahead of us and behind us the train station we escaped from yesterday and a dessert beyond that. A huge mountain was blocking off my view of the other half of the island.

"What we looking for?" Jax asked.

"I'm trying to see where we are in the game." I said.

"I think I grabbed a map from that train car." He said as he made his way back down. I followed and found him unrolling a map. It pretty much showed what we just saw and the other side of the island.

"What do you think this means?" Jax questioned pointing to an X drawn in red ink on the other side of the island.

"Probably the portal at the end of the game, that they use to get off this island." I guessed from my gamer knowledge.

"Any ideas?" Jax asked.

"One but it's pretty crazy." I said as I thought about it more.

"Yeah, is it crazier than being stuck in a video game?" he asked jokingly.

"Fine, if we could get to that portal maybe we could get out of here. Since that's where the game ends." I finished saying my insane idea that would probably never work.

"Good plan, which route should we take." Jax replied like he was just agreeing with me on some school project idea.

"That's it. You seriously agree with that?" I said questioning if he was still sane.

"Yeah, I don't have a better plan and you're a genius at this game. We have to try something or we'll be stuck here." He said actually serious.

"Okay your right. Do you want to go around the mountain or over it?" I said finally agreeing.

"I think going around the mountain would be faster." He answered.

"Okay so we go around the mountain and continue from there." I replied.

"Okay let's go!" Jax said looking ready to jump out of the tree and bolt toward the mountain.

"Not yet, we should take inventory first." I said.

"Why?" Jax whined.

"Because it'll help us if know what we have to work with. Plus aren't your legs still sore?" I countered.

"Good point." He finally agreed after realizing his legs were still numb after trying to move. So we began sorting through what we had. 30 minutes and a quick breakfast of beef jerky and water later we finished.

"Can we go now?" Jax said impatiently.

"Okay." I said. We jumped down quickly and started toward the mountain, glad that we didn't have to run anymore.

"Do you think anyone's noticed were gone?" I ask after walking in silence for a few moments.

"Probably, but I don't think a locator spell would work." Jax answered.

"Wait, what if we run into more zombies and we can't escape?!" Jax said recalling what happened yesterday. I hadn't even thought about that. Looking around I tore a branch off a tree.

"Here." I said as I tossed it to Jax and grabbed another.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Jax questioned looking at the branch curiously.

"This." I said hitting his side with it.

"Ow!" he said from surprise.

"What? You asked for it." I replied playfully.

"Yeah and here's my payback." He said trying land a hit at my arm but I blocked it.

"Just because you don't have your powers doesn't mean I'm going easy on you Novoa." I countered as we continued walking and trying to whack each other with the tree branches.

Mia's POV

The only reason I opened my eyes was because Maddie's freak out had become unbearably loud. I looked up from my drowsy trance to see why she woke everyone up. I saw her repeatedly trying to cast a spell but the usual sparkly green magic didn't appear. "What's wrong?" Diego said tiredly.

"My powers they're not working!" Maddie said frantically. This pretty much took the sleepiness right out of us.

"Why?!" Katie asked worried.

"I don't know, I woke and tried to cast a spell to change my outfit but it didn't work. I've been trying for the last 20 minutes to cast a spell." Maddie answered.

"It can't be the crystal, I put it in a tin can and that means it shouldn't affect you." I answered before they could accuse me of being the one stopping Maddie's powers.

"Then what is it?" Katie asked.

"Do you think it's affecting our powers too?" Diego asked me. I lit up my Kanay markings and Diego did the same. Our powers were working but the glow was still weaker than usual.

"It is but our powers still work." I answered.

"What do we do now if I can't cast spells I can't Teletransport us out of here?" Maddie asked.

"Well we can't stay here forever we'll run out of air." Katie said.

"Maybe we can use this." Sophie broke in. We looked over to where she was standing and saw she was looking though a journal.

"This must be like the notebook that you use in the games story mode." Diego said after studying it more carefully.

"Do you think we can use it for something?" I said hoping the answer was yes.

"I'm not really sure when I played with Daniel and Andi we always skip the story stuff." Diego said with some regret in his voice. "But, I remember that it has some stuff on an underground tunnel system." He added.

"That must be where we are." Katie said.

"Well how is that going to get us out of here?" Maddie said impatiently.

"Maybe if we can get to that portal at the end of the game we could escape." I answered without thinking.

"Wait, how do you know about the game?" Diego asked. Dang it! They won't trust me if they know I shapeshifted all those times.

"Oh, I just remember talking about it with Daniel." I quickly lied. I could tell Maddie was second guessing me even if I didn't say anything about shapeshifting.

"So what are going to do now?" Sophie said breaking the odd tension.

"Let's use that journal to find a way through the game to get to that portal." Katie suggested.

"No way, how are we supposed to survive a zombie infested video game." Maddie complained.

"It's either that or stay here and suffocate." Diego said trying to convince her to agree.

"Fine but I can't walk a lot in these pumps." Maddie said. Really she still cares about those shoes.

"Here you can wear these." Sophie said hold up pair of hiking boots.

"Fine." Maddie said halfheartedly as she started putting on the boots.

"I think these bags have supplies in them we can use." Katie said.

"Can someone help me open this?" I said trying to turn the wheel that opened the door.

"Oh me, me, me, me!" Sophie said raising her hand.

"Okay, Sophie." I answered awkwardly. Together we turned the rusted metal wheel until the door swung open. It opened to show a pitch black tunnel with walls and a ceiling of metal.

"How are we going to see where we're going?" Maddie asked looking at the path in front of us.

"Easy me and Diego can use fireballs to light the way." I said.

"You've seen my fireballs I can only do them when I get angry." Diego stated.

"You just have concentrate. Try picturing the fire burning in your hands." I said hoping to get him to start to control his powers more.

"Okay here goes." He said closing his eyes.

"Really try to focus on the detail." I said. He held open his palm as he concentrated on the flame appearing. I must be a pretty good teacher because moments later a flame appeared above his hand.

"Good job Proxy!" Maddie said excitedly as Diego looked at the flame in his hands.

"Okay so are going now?" Katie asked handing us each a bag. I saw Maddie quickly slip her shoes into her bag.

"Yeah let's go!" Sophie said excitedly. Together we started toward whatever the tunnel led to. We walked on for what seemed like hours talking about how we were going to survive here until we got to the portal. Then we heard an odd cracking noise that echoed though the walls.

"Please tell me I just stepped on a twig." Diego said as we all looked down. The cause of noise was the bones of a something that I was guessing was a human.

"Can we please keep going?" Maddie said. I could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that they wanted to forget what we were looking at and not run into anything like that again. We continued forward and soon we arrived at a part where the tunnel split into two parts.

"Which way do we go now?" I asked.

"The one on the left is shorter." Diego said looking at the journal in Katie's hands.

"Yeah but, there's some sort of writing here about something." Katie said looking at it more carefully.

"What does it say?" asked Sophie curiously.

"I don't know it's not to clear." Katie answered.

"It probably says that the path is quicker." Maddie said.

"I guess." Katie said.

"Should rest here tonight and then go that way tomorrow?" I said. I was getting really tired from using my powers.

"Yeah, we need some rest from all that walking." Diego agreed.

"We should take turns keeping watch." Katie said.

"I can take first watch." Diego said.

"Me too," Maddie said which surprised me a little. I expected she want to go to sleep first.

"I don't want to sleep on the ground yet." She finished. That explained it. So with that I went to sleep happy to put out my flame and get my energy back.

Daniel's POV

I stood looking though the map on the desk hoping to see some answer to our problem in it but of course for the 8th time looking through them there was nothing. "Daniel?" I heard a voice say.

"Hu? Oh, Emma did you sleep well?" I said looking up from the maps.

"Yeah. Did you get any sleep?" she said.

"Yeah, I just woke up early." I answered.

"I'm going to try and send us back home." Emma said. She grabbed my hand and began casting her spell.

"We're far from where we belong, so it's time to right the wrong." She said. Nothing happened, no pinkish magic swirled around us making land in the pool, nothing.

"What?! That doesn't make sense I'm well rested and I haven't been around the crystal for hours." Emma said trying to figure out what was stopping her from using her magic. I didn't know what to think, every time we were in trouble some sort of magic saved us. If her magic wasn't working we were going to be stuck here.

"We can figure something out." I said hoping I didn't show my worry.

"Did you find anything in that map that we can use?" She asked looking over my shoulder to see the map.

"Not really it's just the map that they give you in the game." I said disappointed.

"So it has the whole island and that location of that portal at the end of the game." She said. The surprise in me must have shown because then she said "What? I listen when Andi talks about this stuff."

"Oh, so anyway what should we do?" I asked hoping she had a plan.

"Well I think we try to get to that portal, that's what Andi would do." She said. Wow that was a good plan that I never would thought of.

"Okay that's a smart plan but we have to get out of here first." I said looking at the staircase we entered though. I didn't want to run into those zombies again but that was the only way out.

"We don't have to go that way." Emma said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It's the only way out though." I said.

"The only visible way out, we came here through a secret entrance maybe there's another one." She said happily.

"Good thinking but we should probably think out a plan before we go back into zombie territory." I said agreeing with her idea.

"Well I could make a bag or two out of those pillow cases to carry whatever we can use from here." She said.

"I'll find anything we can bring. When we get out let's try to find an entrance out of these caves and we can try and get to the top of the mountain." I said somehow finally getting my brain to start working.

"Okay, do you see any rope I can use?" she asked. I quickly tossed her some that I found while looking through the mapping tools. Then we started working. A little while later we were ready to find another entrance out.

"Look for a difference in the rock somewhere." Emma said as we began searching the walls.

"Here it is!" I said as I knocked against rock to make sure it was hollow. Together we moved the fake wall to open to exit.

"Okay are you ready to go?" I asked Emma as I looked at the dimly lit cave.

"Not yet, can you help me take out the long metal bars from the ladder?" she said walking over to the ladder on the bunk.

"Ok." I said helping her unscrew the bolts holding the two pieces of metal onto the bunk.

"Oh are we going to use these if we run into any zombies?" I asked as I held the metal bar in my hands.

"Yeah." She answered. We started walking through the cave as we felt the door close behind us.

"Daniel," Emma started.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm sorry about dragging you into this game." She said.

"Emma it's not your fault, it was an accident. We'll be out here soon." I said trying to make her stop thinking she should be the one to take the blame for a mistake.

"I know but, I should've known not to make a joke with the crystal in my hands." She said quietly.

I didn't know what to say to that. She probably just needs some time to think. So we stayed quiet until we saw some sunlight coming from ahead.

"Do you think it's a way out?" Emma asked.

"Maybe." I said. Our footsteps started to speed up but then we stopped dead in our tracks.

"It's that same sound we heard before…" I whispered trailing off since we both knew the other half of the sentence. We hung to the wall as we moved carefully toward the sound. Three zombies stood guarding the cave exit.

"What now?" she said in a rushed whispered.

"We have attack; we can't just keep running from them." I said hoping I sounded more confident then I felt.

"Okay, do you think we take them?" she asked unsure.

"Let's hope so." I said under my breath. We inched closer trying to keep the element of surprise. When we were about 4 ft. away from them they turned looking at us with their glowing yellow eyes. They charge forward growling angrily. Without thinking I swung the metal rod in my hand at the one closest to me. I made contact with its head and I knew I made a good hit because it drew back before coming at me again. This time I hit its leg and it tripped and disappeared in a shower of pixels. I saw Emma jab at one till it turned into pixels too.

"Nice job!" I said as we high fived.

"Thanks, you were good too. Wait where's the last one is?" she said making me notice a shadow moving behind her.

"Behind you!" I screamed just in time as Emma quickly moved behind me. I jabbed the rod as hard as I could into it and watched it pixelate. I stood there in shock before saying

"We should go before more come." I grabbed Emma's hand and we ran through the exit into the fading sunlight and up the trail to the top of the mountain.

"Let's rest here for tonight." she said as we looked at the setting sun.

"Yeah, okay." Was all I could say.

Jax's POV

"Still I won." I continued saying.

"You can't win at anything you're fighting with salami." Andi argued.

"You can and I did." I said smirking as we continued our game of swords.

"Fine, but I'm right now I'm winning." She said hitting my arm with the tree branch.

"Ow." I said even though I had gotten used to it since we'd been doing that to each other the whole day.

"50 to 49." Andi said happily.

"Make that a tie." I said quickly before hitting her wrist.

"Ouch, well played." She said.

"You were good too." I said. We looked up at the sky which was now filled with fading orange sunlight.

"We should rest for the night." Andi said.

"Do you want climb up a tree again?" I asked jokingly.

"No, plus the branches here are too thin." She said. "Help me find some dry grass and twigs to make a fire." She said before we began looking for kindling. Soon we ready to start a fire.

"What now?" I asked curiously.

"We use this." Andi said holding up small lighter. "You might want to step back hair gel's flammable." She added in quickly.

"Very funny." I said sarcastic as I watched her light the fire. Together we sat silently watching the flames burn.

"We didn't run into any zombies today, do you think we can avoid them the rest of the way?" I asked breaking the odd silence that had settled over us.

"We were lucky today, but I doubt we're going to be the whole time we're here." She said.

"I can take first watch if you want." I said.

"Sure if you want." She answered.

"Yeah, I'll wake you up if I hear anything." I said tossing her a blanket.

"Wake me up when the moons in the middle of the sky." Andi said a she laid down.

"Got it." I said. So for the rest of the time I sat looking at the fire lost in though.

 **Please leave I review I love reading your feedback. If you have and questions ask me and I'll be happy to answer. I'll try and update sooner next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. I'm so so so sorry I haven't upated in months. School, procrastintation, and writers block got in the way so many times. But now I'm back and I promise if I don't update again in the next two weeks I'll stay up all night to write. So I hope you can forgive me. And I hope you can excuse the spelling and grammer errors. I'll stop talking so you can.**

Andi's POV

"How far did we walk yesterday?" Jax asked as he sat down next to me to look at the map.

"About halfway to that mountain." I said comparing the area around us to what was charted on the map.

"Well, come on if we hurry we can get to that mountain by sundown." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me with him as he started forward.

"You know you're going the wrong way, right?" I asked holding back a laugh.

He stopped walking and said "I knew that." trying to play it off cool but failing.

"Sure you did." I said sarcastically, dragging him back the right way before letting go of his hand.

"Plus we're only going to make good time if we don't run into any…" I started saying before Jax cut me off.

"Don't jinx us, and we haven't run into any yet." He said.

"Yeah, and that's what I'm worried about." I said.

"Why?" Jax asked.

"Think about it, if you we're playing this game and nothing attacked you wouldn't you get bored?" I said looking for moment as we moved past an area where the branches hid the sun.

"Yeah, I guess." Jax answered clueless of what I meant.

"So, the programmers would have to have the zombies constantly attacking you or nobody would buy their game." I said.

"So we should be expecting something to attack us if we don't see anything for a while?" he asked.

"Pretty much." I replied.

"Great." He replied with his usual hint of sarcasm.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"What?" Jax asked tensing a little.

"Never mind, it was probably just a bird." I smiled as Jax gave me a look of annoyance.

"My payback is going to be so sweet to watch, after that scare you gave me yesterday." Jax answered.

"Oh lighten up, plus you don't even know what I'm afraid of." I answered as we continued walking.

"Oh so Andi Cruz is afraid of something, good to know." He said with his annoying smirk plastered on his face. Great now he knows I have a fear, but at least he doesn't know what it is, I thought before I answered him.

"Yeah like I'd tell you." I said sarcastically.

"I'll figure it out soon enough." He replied. Yeah right, I thought as a heard a twig break.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Jax again this time more serious.

"Do you really think I'm going to fall for that again?" Jax answered.

"I'm being serious." I said.

"It's probably nothing." He answered.

"Fine." I answered as we kept walking. We walked on in silence for awhile. Until we heard the sound again.

"Okay, something's defiantly following us." Jax said agreeing with me.

"See I told you." I answered.

"Really you want to prove me wrong now." He retorted.

"Yeah, because then you'll remember I told you so." I answered annoyed.

"Of all the people I could be here with, I get stuck with you." Jax said annoying me even more.

"Were you hoping Emma was going to be stuck here with you so you could try flirting with her?" I argued. Before Jax could answer a growl of a zombie almost shattered my left ear drum and on reflex I swung my left arm as hard as I could with the tree branch clutched in it and I saw Jax do the same. I caught a glimpse of rotting flesh and angry red eyes before a it all pixelated. We stood in silence staring at where the zombie stood.

"That was close." Jax said breaking the silence as tried to stabilize his breathing.

"Yeah, it was." I said trying to sound calm.

"You okay?" He asked breaking his gaze toward the empty spot and looking at me.

"Yeah, what about you?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered. After a few more second I stated what would probably be the best thing to do at the moment.

"We should keep moving." I stated bluntly.

"Sure." He said before he started moving. He turned around to make sure I was coming after a few steps. After one last look behind me I turned to follow him. We stayed close to each other as we continued walking.

Diego's POV

"This food is so dry." Maddie said chewing on the bag of trail mix we were all sharing.

"It has to be to stay good." I said.

"Well it's making me thirsty, can I have some water?" She asked.

"We don't have any." Katie said turning a water bottle upside down to show us it was empty.

"I can fix that." Mia said grabbing the water bottle out of Katie's hand. She blew into the water bottle twice, the first time with icy blue air and the second time with fiery orange.

"Here." She said handing it back to Katie.

"Cool, now we have way to always have water." Katie said handing the bottle to Maddie.

"Nice thinking." I complimented Mia.

"Whatever." She answered.

"Too bad we can't make popsicles." Sophie said taking a sip from her water bottle.

"We should get going." Katie said looking at the path.

"Okay." Mia said as she started leading the way since her flame was a bit brighter than mine.

"Are you sure that the writing in that notebook said this path was shorter? It's been going on forever." I asked Katie after a few hours of walking.

"I told you it was in really messy handwriting I'm not sure what it said." She said frustrated.

"Okay, sorry." I said putting my hands up in defense.

"Don't apologize Diego it's not your fault we go stuck in video game." Maddie said which pretty much started it.

"For the last time it wasn't the crystal!" Mia said angrily.

"I didn't say it was." Maddie said but it we all knew she was implying it.

"But if I did it would make sense." She finished.

"The crystal's only power is blocking witch magic. It would make more sense to blame your chosen one she probably planned this whole thing." Mia countered.

"Yeah, right Emma can't even Teletransport right, she always ends up soaked in the pool. How do we know you didn't rig the crystal to send us here?" Maddie said determined to prove Mia wrong.

"Would you stop arguing. We can't turn on each other. Plus why would Mia send herself in the game if she rigged the crystal?" Katie said breaking into their argument.

"Wait Katie why are you backing up Mia?" Sophie asked curiously.

"I'm not I'm just saying." Katie answered quickly.

"You were probably in on it you were her sidekick for a while." Maddie said pointing accusingly to Katie. This was getting us nowhere and giving me an extreme headache.

"Would everyone just quit it this is getting us nowhere and who's making that growling noise?" I asked trying to break up the argument and figure out the cause of that groaning noise that had started echoing around the walls. I hadn't noticed that mine and Mia's fire had gone out and the sudden cold chill in the air until now.

"It's not me." Maddie answered.

"I think it's them." Katie said pointing forward. Pairs of glowing eyes stared back at me. Running wasn't an option.

"Stay behind me." I said as I attempted to try and protect the others.

"That's not going to work." Mia said. I glanced behind me and saw more of the monsters coming from behind.

"You get that side and I'll handle this side." Mia said blocking off that side of the tunnel from Maddie, Katie and Sophie.

"Got it." I said prepared to defend the others.

As soon as they were at least 4 ft. near me some sort of survival sense seemed to kick in because adrenaline shot through my veins. I blew out a gust of wind and the zombies were thrown back and one or two knocked against the wall and pixelated. Ten or twelve still stood standing. I randomly punched at one and watched it freeze and shatter. I kick away one that was trying to get through. I heard echoes from Mia's side of the tunnel. I blew hot air at them, some started melting into pixels. I was starting to get really tired and I had to fight to keep my eyes from closing.

Three more were left now. One charged at me and I got ready to punch it but, as my fist made contact with it another one came at me. I was kicking and punching blindly since I knew one more attack with my powers might make me black out.

"Diego watch out!" Maddie screamed behind me as I kept on trying to hold back the two zombies as I finished one, I saw a full blast fireball hit the third zombie that would've tackled me if it got any farther.

That fireball shouldn't have been possible since our powers weren't at their best I thought as I turned around. I quickly got my answer. Mia staggered to the wall for support and weakly punched at a zombie. Luckily Sophie was able to karate chop the last zombie before it could get to Mia. Katie and I caught her before she could fall down.

"Thanks for saving me." I thanked her.

"No problem." She said weakly.

"We should rest so you can get your strength back. Don't try your powers at full strength while we're here it could make you black out or worst." I said.

"I'm fine." She said confidently trying stand on her own but her knees buckled. Luckily me and Katie were still supporting her.

"Diego's right we can rest here and start again when you feel better." Maddie said concerned.

"I know I'm tired but I rather keep walking for a while than have more zombies come while I'm down." Mia said determined to keep going.

"Okay but you guys can't use fireballs for light now. It could drain your powers even more." Katie said.

"Then how are we going to see?" Sophie asked.

I fished out a wooden stake from my backpack and concentrated on making a flame appear above my hand like Mia had taught me.

"Diego! Katie just said not to do that." Maddie snapped at me with worry.

"Relax I just need to light this." I said touching the flame to the top of the stake.

"Here Maddie can you hold this." I said handing Maddie the torch.

"Sure." She said as she took it cautiously.

"Onward to victory!" Sophie randomly said before we started walking. After a few hours of walking we were ready to crash for the night.

"Mia you should sleep first." I said.

"Fine." She said half-heartedly.

"Panther you can go to sleep to I'll stay awake and we'll wake you up in a few hours." Maddie said.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked.

"Yes." Maddie said plainly. After the others had gone to sleep it was just me and Maddie.

"I'm sorry." Maddie said suddenly.

"For what?" I questioned since I had no idea what she had to be sorry for.

"For arguing with Mia, if we weren't fighting maybe we might have had time to get away." She explained.

"Maddie don't say that, we should've tried to figure out that writing before we chose to take this path." I said truthfully.

"It's just; do you really think we can trust her?" She asked me as she quickly glanced at Mia who was sound asleep.

"We have to and don't be too hard on her; she's been through a lot. Her parents were killed by the principle. That's why she hates witches." I said trying to explaining why Mia had a hard time trusting people.

"Really? That's terrible, I had no idea." Maddie answered genuinely.

"Yeah." I agreed. We were mostly quiet for the rest of the time we were awake.

Emma's POV

I woke up to a beautiful sunrise filling the sky. Even if we were stuck in a virtual world, it was still a nice view. I sat staring at it before the sense of danger came back into my system. This wasn't a place where you had the time to stop and smell the roses I told myself before I got up and folded the blanket I was using.

"Did you sleep well?" I heard Daniel say as I turned and saw he was cleaning up the remains of the fire. I honestly couldn't have had a worst nightmare but of course I couldn't tell him since he'd start acting like he needed to protect me and if he got hurt it would be my fault.

"Yeah." I lied.

"Was there any problems during your watch?" I asked him since he had kept watch the other half of the night.

"No not really." He replied giving me some of the food we had gotten from the cave hideout. We ate in a comfortable silence.

As I chewed on the dried pieces of food I went over the nightmare that had woken me up. It started with me and Daniel high fiving each other after defeating the two zombies from yesterday. But then the third one came from behind Daniel instead of me, and before I could do anything Daniel was dragged into the darkness by dead hands and the only thing I heard was him scream my name one last time before I was alone in the darkness, then I woke.

The nightmare was something that made the guilt of the this whole situation 10 times worse. We finished eating, then packed up camp and decided to continue towards the portal by going down the mountain. We made small talk, the type you use when you're just trying to pass we talked I was lost in thought.

This whole thing was my fault no matter what way I looked at it. I was the source of the spell so I had to be my fault and now that my magic wasn't working i couldn't fix this with a move of my hand.

Why did I of all people have to be the chosen one? It was question that had been going through my mind alot lately. Why did I deserve this much power? I knew the council expected me to help them control magical world when I got older but I could barely control what happened in my own life.

If I we ever got back to the real world, I'd give away my powers to the council. I couldn't control them and they just put people in danger.

"Emma, Emma, hey Emma?" Daniel said pulling me back to reality or virtual reality. I realized I had been quiet the last few minutes.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked, I took me awhile to get my words together

"I'm...fine, why do you ask?" I said trying to sound like I was actually fine.

"You just looked like you were lost." He answered seriously.

"Why would I be lost I'm right here?" I asked trying to act like he was joking.

"That's not what I meant." He answered still with that serious note in his voice.

"Are you actually okay?" He asked looking me in the eye trying to find an honest answer.

"Emma if this is about you thinking it's your fault it's…"

"You don't get it do you?" I said cutting him off.

"It's not just us in danger. Everyone else is too!" I said as a few tears escaped from my eyes.

"Everyone else that was in the room when I cast the spell could be here too. What if something happened to them. It's all my fault!" I said almost screaming as I started crying.

"I don't even know why I'm the chosen one, all I do is mess up and put people in danger." I said choking back sobs.

I didn't know how long I had been sobbing but as I opened my eyes I noticed that Daniel's arms were wrapped around me in a hug. He didn't say anything as I tried to get a hold of myself. After my sobs had died down to a whimper Daniel broke the silence.

"I know you're imaging the worst but remember who you're talking about. These are the people who've been through all the craziness with you, they're strong enough to take care of themselves." He said in a voice that made the last few tears stop falling.

"I'm sorry, I know I have to be strong and brave but it's hard." I answered.

"You don't have to be sorry. Nobody should have to be that strong." He said as he slowly let go of me.

"Do you want to start moving again?" Daniel asked as I dried my eyes.

"Yeah." I said as my usual optimistic voice started to come back. We kept walking for another hour until we decided we had walked a good amount for today since we were halfway down the mountain. As we started to set up camp I couldn't help but wonder if the others were okay.

Jax's POV

"I can take first watch tonight." Andi said breaking the silence as the fire continued to crackle. We had barely spoken since the incident, which was almost 6 hours ago. The sun had set and we had already made camp and eaten dinner so we were just sitting by the fire for a while.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah you took first watch last night." She said plainly.

"Umm...okay I guess I'll go to sleep then." I said going to grab a blanket.

"Sure." She said turning her keeping her attention towards the fire.

"Hey, Andi." I said bringing her attention to me.

"Yeah?" She asked. "I'm...I'm sorry." I said trying to avoid making direct eye contact with her.

"For what?" She asked with a confused look.

"About what I said before...it happened. I was just really stresses, I didn't mean it." I answered trying not to sound any more pathetic than I already did.

"Oh, it really doesn't matter and I'm sorry too." She answered before she turned back towards the fire light.

"Goodnight." I said laying down on the dirt with the blanket.

"Goodnight." She answered as I closed my eyes.

Sure I knew I didn't have to apologize but the guilt would have killed me. If my reflexes were slow by a few seconds it could have gotten her. If anything bad happened to her I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Sure she was annoying and almost drove me to the breaking point, but there was no way I would ever let anything bad happen to her. I didn't want the words of an argument be the last thing I said to her. I thought as I dozed off.

I woke up looking at the sky the moon hung high above my head.

"You didn't wake me up." I said getting off the ground.

"I was going to let you sleep for another hour." Andi said as she walked over to me.

"Thanks but you need to sleep too." I said handing her the blanket.

"Okay, fine but wake me if you hear anything." She said taking the blanket.

"Sure." I answered before letting her go to sleep. For the next hour I was fighting to stay awake until i could keep my eyes open. I suddenly realized how cold it felt as I moved closer to the fire. It wasn't this cold a few minutes I thought before a gust of wind blew out the fire.

"Great." I whispered to myself sarcastically. Before I could light it again I heard it, the sound of footsteps on old leaves. Quietly I went to wake Andi up.

"Andi wake up." I whispered urgently.

"Hex stop chasing that goat and help us already." She mumbled in her sleep. Although I was curious to what she was dreaming about I had to wake her up. I lightly shook her shoulder and she opened her eyes. She just stared at me before a look of panic flashed across her face and disappeared before she got up.

"What's wrong." she asked immediately after.

"I heard footsteps close by." I answered.

"What happened to the fire?" She asked next.

"Wind blew it out, a minute ago." I answered.

"Did the temperature drop before it went out?" She said more as a statement then a question.

"Yeah." I said dreading what she would say next.

"Get your bag." She said standing up and packing her stuff. I did as I was told and grabbed the tree branch I'd been using as a weapon. Andi was standing where the fire was before it went out.

"Do we run now?" I asked walking towards her.

"It's to late to run." She answered.

"What?" I asked worried.

"Whenever any light source goes out after a sudden temperature drop it means you're about to be surrounded." She said dead serious.

Right after a symphony of growls echoed around us as pairs of growling red eyes began to appear in between the trees circling around us. They slowly came out of the darkness to where we could see them in the moonlight. Me and Andi stood back to back ready to fight now. A few stepped toward closer before lunging out at me. The mix of fear and adrenaline allowed me to swing at them with the tree branch and kick one of them in the stomach. I kept at in for what felt like forever until my forehead started to bead with sweat.

"Jax." I heard Andi say behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I know how we can get away." She said tiredly.

"How?" I said kicking away another zombie.

"Do you see a weak spot on your side of the circle." She said before she swung at another zombie.

"Yeah." I said finding a place where one of the zombies was weaker than the rest.

"Okay, on 3, ram it and keep running." She commanded.

"Okay, you'll be behind me right." I said as another zombie pixelated.

"No." She answered plainly.

"What, I'm not going to leave you!" I said punching a zombie the gut.

"You're not going to leave me. Look there's a weak spot on my side too. We have to split up, they won't be able to follow both of us at the same time." She said kicking a zombie in it's head.

"No, I don't care if a hundred come after us, I'm not letting you go alone." I said seriously.

"Jax, what other choice do we have?" She answered.

"Trust me." She said.

"Fine, but you have to promise me one thing." I said gripping onto her free hand with mine.

"What?" She asked.

"Promise that you'll be okay." I said meeting her eyes for half a second before taking another swing at a zombie.

"I promise, I'll be fine." She answered.

"Okay fine, 1." I said.

"2." She answered. I tightened my grip on her hand for a few seconds before letting.

"3!" We both yell speeding towards opposite directions.

I rammed the tree branch into the weak zombie watching it pixalate. I let go of the tree branch, leaving the dead weight behind and running as fast as I could. I heard more footsteps starting to follow and it took everything to not look behind me. She promised she'd be okay. I thought as I weaved through the dark forest.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review I love reading them and it motivated me to write, and I enjoy reading long reviews too so take your time. Oh and if you want you can tell me your favorite part about the story so far.**

/) /)

( ^ . ^ )

( " ) ( " ) Here's a bunny to say I'm sorry.


End file.
